


These Hips Don't Lie

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing fluff my hips don't lie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum





	These Hips Don't Lie

The teacher walked into class and got straight to the point.  
"Good Morning everyone! Group Project Time!" There were some collective groans from the students. "You will be in groups of three and will cover a specific country or region of the world. I have the groups already decided. Chloe, Sabrina and Nathaniel. Ivan, Kim and Mylene. Max, Nino and Adrien. Juleka, Alix and Dumont. Finally, Rose, Alya and Marinette. I have put together packets of what is expected of the project and the location of said region you will be assigned to. Please get with your group and and select one person to take it. Do not break the seal to see which region you have until they are all passed out."   
After everyone got in their group and received their packets, they were allowed to open it. The project required a five page essay of the country or region with specific topics that had to be covered. From the history, the culture, the social structure and others. There was a chance for extra credit if the group did a visual presentation of something unique to their country. Marinette's group received Columbia.  
"Hey! How about for our visual presentation we do a dance," cried Rose.  
"Oh, I like the sound of that," said Alya.  
"Oh, I don't know. I have no rhythm," said a worried Marinette.  
"Girl, this could be your big chance at getting Adrien to notice you. Seeing you shake your hips and he'll be hooked," smirked Alya.  
"You think so?"  
"It's worth a shot right," cried Rose.

 

They had two weeks to complete the project and Marinette volunteered making a traditional dance outfit, one that was modest enough for dress code and kept in line with the dance. Alya would work on the choreography while Rose handled the music and introducing the dance. Writing the essay portion was the easy part; the rest of the two weeks was making the costumes and practicing the dance. Rose let herself be the one to do the presentation while Alya and Marinette did the dance. The girls were practicing in Marinette's room; Rose ironing out her speech while Alya and Mari practicing.  
"Mari, you gotta swing your hips more," whined Alya.  
"It's hard! I could never move my hips as good as those dancers!"  
"Look, the teacher doesn't expect it to be perfect but we should at least show that we put in effort for it. Work on your hip movements Mari until we can practice again. I need to get home. How are the costumes coming," asked Alya.  
"Almost done. Just need to put on a few finishing touches," said Mari.  
"Great! I need to go, too. See you later Mari," said Rose.  
After Alya and Rose left. Mari pulled up the video they were using to teach them the moves and practiced her hip movements; swaying side to side and circling. She was so lost in the moment she barely registered the tapping sound from her window. She opened it to see a certain black cat-boy crouched in front of her.  
"Hey there," he beamed.  
"Chat, what are you doing here," she sighed.  
"Meouch, can a cat visit his favorite civilian?"  
"Yes, but now is not a good time. I'm actually working on an assignment."  
Marinette climbed back down and Chat followed her.  
"Oh, purrhaps I can be of some assistance?"  
"No, it's my part in a visual presentation. A group project about a certain country or area of the world."  
That rang a bell for Chat. He'd actually just finished his group meeting as Adrien and they also had visual presentation planned as well. So, he was curious as to what Marinette's group planned to do.  
"And the country would be?"  
"Columbia. We're doing a dance."  
"Can I see," he asked perking his ears up and tail twitching. He'd seen those dances on the Internet so seeing Marinette attempt at that type of dancing intrigued him.  
"Well, I can't go over everything and it's hard for me to get into the rhythm."  
"Can I still watch? I'll be quiet I promise!"  
"Ugh, fine. Just don't touch anything and no talking. I need to concentrate."  
Chat made himself comfortable on the chaise while Marinette turned on some music that helped get into the movements better. When the beat kicked in, her hips moved. Twirling with the skirt in her hands. Twisting and turning. Spinning and waving, swaying and sashaying. It was hypnotic for Chat. Seeing her move like that was amazing; he never thought sweet, shy Marinette could move her body that way. His eyes followed every movement of her hips, staring intently. His head eventually followed suit but he didn't notice. He dared to look up and saw her smirking at him; his cheeks turned pink but as soon as she winked at him, he turned bright red. The song ended and so did the dance. Chat was too stupefied to move.  
"Hello? Kitty? You there?"  
"Uh, what?"  
"You alright chaton?"  
"Yeah, just wow! That was great! You deserve an A for that!"  
"Thanks, but we still have a lot to work on. Now I need to work on the dresses."  
"Can I still watch? I love watching you work."  
"Since you were good while I danced, yes you can," she smiled at him.  
Marinette worked on the dresses she and Alya were going to wear for their dance. She was pretty excited about it. She finally finished but turned down Chat's plea to model it. She shooed him out in order for her to complete other work and to help in the bakery.

Soon, the due day of the project came and only a few people were doing presentations; Marinette's group, Adrien's group and Ivan's group. Adrien, Nino and Max had Nigeria as their country; they performed a tribal drum sequence. Adrien loved playing the drums, the feeling of letting his hands be in control of the beats. The adrenaline rush was almost like that of being Chat Noir; course nothing compared to being Chat Noir but this was close. The group received their A and Ivan, Kim and Mylene stepped up. Their group had Japan and they brought sushi to share and explained the art of sushi making. They also received and A. Finally, it was Marinette, Alya and Rose's turn. Rose did a brief introduction while Marinette and Alya went to change. Rose discussed the dances of Columbia and how important they were to the culture. When the time came, she turned on the music and both Marinette and Alya walked in with flowers in their hair, wearing white dresses with red, blue and yellow stripes on the skirt. The skirts were flowy and swished and swayed at every movement. It made Adrien remember watching Marinette practice but seeing the actual dance and in the outfit, it was easy for his eyes to follow the movements of Mari's hips. He looked at her face and she smirked and winked at him; he instantly blushed. Nino was also having the same type of reaction to Alya, though instead of winking, she jerked her hips at little more than she should and Nino's jaw dropped. At the end of the dance, the two girls clapped their hands and in Spanish said, "la belleza esta en el baile!" The class applauded and they received an A. It was during lunchtime where Nino started to gush at Alya.  
"Seriously, those moves were awesome!"  
"Thanks, babe," smiled Alya. She then whispered in his ear and his cheeks turned bright red.  
Marinette and Adrien snickered at the two of them.  
"Congrats on your A, Marinette," he smiled.  
"Thanks. I liked your presentation a lot," she beamed.  
"Thanks, it was a lot of fun learning the music."  
"Yeah, I enjoyed dancing today. Did you like it," she smiled.  
He then remembered the movement of her hips and it made his cheeks go red.  
"You-you danced pretty girl...pretty good," he corrected.  
Marinette started to blush as well, but her confidence was fueled by Adrien's flustered speech. She then stood up to head for her next class.  
"Well, I'm glad you did. And always remember, these hips don't lie."  
She winked and sashayed away, putting a little extra swing in her hips. Needless to say, Adrien forgot how to function properly after that.


End file.
